


Ain't No Place for No Hero

by Looney_Moon_Beam



Category: Priest (2011)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Character Death, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, F/M, Hypnotism, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Stockholm Syndrome, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:15:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24760669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Looney_Moon_Beam/pseuds/Looney_Moon_Beam
Summary: Lucy and her twin sister, Sarah, get taken by Black Hat. While being held prisoner Sarah finds her self falling for the vampire hybrid.
Relationships: Black Hat (Priest 2011)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just watched Priest again for the first time in awhile and then was listening to Short Change Hero by The Heavy and it inspired this piece. Used some of the dialog and tweaked the scenes a bit. Hope you like :)

Lucy and I sat huddled in separate cages, our parents had been killed and we had been taken by the vampires. They hadn’t killed us for some reason,

“Sarah,” Lucy reached through the bars and grabbed my hand as I reached for her through mine, “We’ll get through this,” her face was strong, but I could feel her fear, as I knew she could feel mine. My twin just nodded and repeated herself, “If they wanted us dead, they would have killed us back home. Everything will be okay,” she nervously nodded. I nodded with her, but I knew she was just trying to put me at ease. Even though we looked the same she had always been the braver one, I just hung out in her shadow, that’s why she ends up with handsome fellas, like the sheriff.

“Ain’t this sweet,” a sickly familiar came in kicking my cage making me scream,

“Back off!” Lucy yelled,

“Come on now,” the bald creature circled my cage, “Give us a kiss,” I was whimpering moving from disgusting thing.

“Leave her alone!” Lucy was cursing the creature, suddenly a hand gripped the creature and pulled it back away from my cage and sent it flying into a wall,

“That’s no way to treat a friend,” a low gravely voice ran chills down my spine, I huddled in the corner pulling my knees to my chest wiping the tears from my cheeks with the back of my hand,

“Please, let us go,” Lucy moved towards the mysterious man gripping at the bars,

“You girls are in there for your own protection,” He slowly moved between our cages, “If I let you out, y’all would be torn apart. Piece by piece,” he was pacing between the cages now and all I could do is stare up in horror at this man.

“Our Uncle is a Priest,” Lucy was looking up at him eyes shiny from unshed tears, “He will come after us,”

The man stopped and was looking down at me, shadows covering his face, “Really?” he chuckled, “What makes you so sure?” chills raced down my spine,

“He’ll come after us,” she repeated getting angry, “He’ll come after you!” she spit,

He turned towards her slowly crouching, “Now that’s something I’m absolutely counting on,” his face came into the light his eyes were glowing orange and he was baring his fangs at her, then he turned towards me his tongue running over his sharp canines with a wink.

After what felt like days, Black Hat slowly sauntered into our room, “I bet you girls are getting hungry,”

We didn’t respond we just looked up at the monster who looked like a man, a familiar came in and began working on Lucy’s cage and Black Hat just stood there eyes locked onto mine making me shake, he didn’t say a word but flashed a toothy smile at me and unlocked the cage. He quickly gripped my arm and pulled me to my feet. Lucy was cursing and struggling with the familiar, he all but dragged her behind Black Hat and I. We walked between what looked like egg sacs and I recoiled at the feeling of one brushing against my bare arm which tucked me close to Black Hat and he just chuckled and continued man handling me to another car.

He and the familiar sat us roughly into chairs at a table in front of some food, “Y’all must be starving by now, it’s been a few days since you ate,”

We sat there staring at the food in front of us uneasy, he leaned on the table between us, “Have y’all ever had roast duck?” his face was close to Lucy’s but tuned towards me, pulling a bang from my face, his breath hot on my face, “It’s very rare. Very exotic,” he was getting so close. I shook my head, my voice trapped in my throat, “Of course not,” he whispered, “Try it, y’all will never have better,” His breath hovered over my throat for a second making me hold my breath.

He moved away, and I took Lucy’s hand which was resting on the table, her eyes wide from fear.

“What do you want?” she finally asked as we watched him pour what looked like wine into two glasses,

“I want the same thing you girls want. I want to be free from a life of suffering and sacrifice.” His eyes turned towards me, “To no longer be told that your every desire, is a sin,” he sat a cup down in front of Lucy and then slid one over to me leaning partially over the table, “I mean after all, if you’re not committing sin, you’re not having any fun,” His smiled made me shudder and look away from those deep orange eyes, he turned and moved from the table and I watched Lucy grab a knife while his back was turned and placed it in her lap.

He was staring into a mirror and removed his hat,

“What are you?” I finally spoke voice wavering in fear. He turned and looked towards me and slowly moved back into the light. Mine and Lucy’s eyes widened at the cross on his forehead. The cross of the priest.

“The church teaches us that the eyes are the windows to the soul. And that since vampire evolved without eyes, it is a soulless creature, to be eradicated.” He sat down in a chair across from us at the table, “And I have seen the soul of the vampire and let me tell you that it is far more pure than that of any man.” He turns his head towards me, those harsh eyes trailing across my figure, “Now you ask me what I am. I am the bringer of the tide. I am the wave that will wash clean this unclean world. And you girls, and your Priest, will help me do it.” His eyes were fixated on mine, his voice echoing in my head. Pulling at something deep down in me.

I couldn’t break the stare, it pulled me in so deep. It wasn’t until Lucy squeezed my hand that I gasped and looked away.

“Now eat ladies,” he leaned back placing his hat back on his head, “Need to keep your strength up,”

“How do we know it’s not poisoned?” Lucy glance down at it and I bit my lip with a nod,

“You girls have no use to me dead,” he paused, “Yet,”

My stomach growled, if it was poisoned at least it would be a way out. I was so hungry I was willing to risk it. I slowly reached for the platter and tore off a piece of meat and brought it slowly to my lips. Black Hat watched me intently as I placed it on my tongue, I closed my eyes in fear and began chewing. I let out a soft sigh and moan, it was so juicy and the flavor was exquisite. I opened my eyes and took another piece shoving it into my mouth quicker this time. Lucy took this as a good sign and began ripping pieces off and devouring it as well.

After we picked the bones clean Black Hat nodded towards Lucy and the familiar who had brought her here grabbed her by the arm and began dragging her out,

“Sarah!” she cried and I stood up ready to follow her but the door shut and I felt a stern grip on my arm,

“You are going to stay here for a bit, Sarah,” I began shaking at the closeness of him,

“Where are you taking her?” I whispered, he turned me towards him,

“Back to her cage,” he pushed my red hair over my shoulder so that my throat was exposed and he let out a low growl, “You will go back soon enough,” He reached down to the table next to us and picked up a piece of red food that we hadn't eaten, he held it up to my face, “This is a strawberry, probably more rare than the duck,”

He moved it towards my lips and I just stared at him in fear, he traced it lightly along my lips and I opened my mouth allowing him to slide it between my lips. When I bit down sweet juices burst along my tongue making me let out a moan, some of the juices dribbled down my chin. A rough hand cupped my face and his thumb dragged along it wiping the juices. He then pressed his thumb between my lips, “Clean it,” he growled. I was shivering as I worked my tongue around the intrusive digit. He let out a low moan and pulled it from my mouth.

“Why me?” I shakily looked up at him, his gaze bore down into mine both hands now cupping my face.

“Lucy is strong willed,” his eyes traveled along my face, “Hard as nails,” his hands slid down and rested on my throat. He closed his eyes, my heart was pounding so hard I thought I was going to pass out, “You Sarah, are soft,” one of his hands dug into the back of my hair pulling my head to the side his other hand gripping my waist, “malleable,” his hot breath drug down my throat, tears rolled down my cheeks, oh god he’s going to bite me, “but I can make you strong,” he growled. I let out a sob when I felt his tongue flatten itself along my pulse. His grip left my waist and I heard a knife flip open and I began struggling in his grip, “Shhh,” he whispered, his voice was deeper now, “I want a taste,”

The edge of the blade was resting on my throat, and I felt it dig into my skin making me yelp. His hand in my hair gripped tighter and kept me from moving. The knife clattered to the floor beside us and I felt his mouth attach to my throat with a growl. His arm warped around me pulling me tight against him, my hands pushed at his chest but to no avail, I could feel his tongue digging at the wound trying to open it up more. He harshly pinned me to the table his knee prying my legs apart pressing himself tightly against me. His mouth moved harshly on my neck I felt his fangs drag across my flesh a few times making me whimper from fear of becoming a familiar.

He pulled away with a guttural groan cupping my face in his hands again, “So much better than the salesman,” he licked his lips and connected our gaze again. I felt like I was falling down a shaft, my breathing got deeper the longer I stared into those pits of hell. His mouth crashed down to mine and I just froze but soon I could feel myself respond to the demanding kiss. My hands were still gripping his shirt but they soon flattened out and slid up to rest on his shoulders. His hips rocked roughly against my core causing me to gasp and pull me to my senses. I hadn’t even noticed that he had bunched my skirt up and had my bare thighs in his calloused hands holding me in position against him.

“No, no, no,” I pushed at his chest. He chuckled leaning over, his hot breath was in my ear,

“Sweet little Sarah,” he gripped my thighs tighter and nipped at my ear lobe, “I will have you, and you will be begging,” he purred. I shook my head and he stepped away when I pushed at his chest again.

He opened the door and motioned me in front as we made our way back to the cages.

I walked in and Lucy’s eyes lit up, “Sarah, thank God I was so worried,”

Black Hat opened the cage door and I walked in, before he closed it he handed me a handkerchief, “Keep pressure on that, don’t need to start a frenzy on my train,” he winked closing the cage and locking it. He sauntered out whistling and I couldn’t help but watch him leave in fascination. I pressed the fabric to my neck and Lucy stared at me in panic,

“Oh shit, Sarah, did he bite you?!” she was gripping the bars next to me, tears trailing down her face.

I looked away from where he walked out shaking my head closing my eyes, “No,” I blinked a few times, “He used a knife,”

“I don’t like how he looks at you,” Lucy sat back with deep sigh,

“Why, because he’s not all over you?” I mumbled but froze. Where the hell did that come from?? I quickly turned to Lucy who was staring in shock, “Shit Lucy, I don’t know what’s wrong with me,” I whispered crumpling into the corner of my cage, “When he kissed me…” I brushed my lips lightly with my fingertips, remembering the searing kiss,

“He did what?” Lucy was at the bars again, “Sarah, what did he do? Did he…” she trailed off scared of the answer.

“No,” I shook my head furrowing my brows, “No, I stopped him,” I was shaking, a part of me wished I hadn’t. I looked to my sister tears running down my face, “Lucy, I’m scared,”


	2. Chapter 2

We were woken to the door opening and two familiars came in with Black Hat, his eyes trailed over my body and I sat up quickly curling into a ball,

“We will be at the city walls soon,” he smiled, “Grab them and take them to my car,”

The familiars smiled and began moving towards us eagerly, but Black Hat grabbed them by the arms turning them towards him, “If you harm them, I will throw you into the sunlight,” he growled. The smiles faded and they hurriedly began unlocking our cages and Black Hat turned and walked out.

We were pushed roughly into the dinning car and the door closed behind us.

“Why hasn’t Uncle Ivan saved us yet?” Lucy sat in a chair, “If the vampires reach the city so many will die,”

I knelt next to her holding her hand, “He’ll be here,”

I had been looking through the slats on the window in our car seeing the plumes of smoke from the city in the distance when the door busted open and Black hat and a familiar came in,

“Getting to the good part,” he chuckled, Black Hat quickly had me pinned to the wall. My breath was coming out shaky as his fingertips trailed along the wound on my throat, and I couldn’t help but tilt my head to the side slightly. What has he done to me?

“Sarah, stop! What are you doing?” Lucy charged towards me but the familiar grabbed her, "Let me go! Leave her alone!" she was struggling in the creatures grip.

“If only I had more time,” he purred along my throat, he pulled away with a wicked grin. "Make sure they don't leave," he shot to the familiar and jumped up into a sky light above him.

It had been a bit since Black Hat left us, I was sitting on one of the couches wringing my hand while Lucy sat pacing the length of the car. After I had refused to talk about what was going on with Black hat in I, Lucy let out a growl in frustration and basically ignored me the whole time. I couldn’t talk to her about it because I didn’t know what was going on, he got into my head and now I couldn’t get him out. 

The door crashed open and Hick’s came busting in with a man in a long black jacket and a cross on his forehead. I stood from the couch in shock at the two men.

“Hick’s!” Lucy cried out moving towards him but the familiar grabbed her dragging her back away towards the other end of the car, and my Uncle began moving towards me, but Black Hat dropped down and punch him square in the face sending him flying back. Hick’s drew his shotgun, but Black Hat grabbed it by the barrel and kicked him threw a slated-up window. Lucy cried out and was able to yank herself from the distracted familiar when she slammed her fist into his groin and shot me a sad look before diving out the window after him.

“Lucy!” I called after my twin.

Black Hat grabbed my Uncle throwing him into a cabinet of dishes and I glanced at the window debating on following but Black Hat shouted at the familiar to grab me.

“No!” I cried out watching black hat throw my Uncle around like a rag doll, “Please stop!”

I turned and punched the familiar in the throat, ripping myself from his harsh grip. I grabbed a lantern next to me and smashed it on him sending him up in flames. I slid the knife from my sleeve that Lucy had given to me, she said I had to kill Black Hat, that I was able to get close to him. I lunged towards him, my Uncle yelling to stop. Black Hat turned towards me dodging my swipes,

“Very good, you’re fast,” he seemed amused at the situation. I then went for it, shoving my blade forward towards his face, he caught the blade between his hands with a smile, “Just like your father,”

He slowly glanced down towards my Uncle, the look on my Uncle’s face confirmed it, “What?” I gasped,

“He never told you,”

I let Black Hat slide the knife from my grip slowly, “Your own sister abandoned you for a boy,” he stepped closer to me filling the gap, “Your parents and Uncle lied to you, your whole life,” His hand came up and cupped my face, “Come with me,” his mouth crashed to mine hungrily and I responded with equal intensity, a dark part of me wanted this, needed him.

“Sarah, no!” my uncle cried out behind Black Hat. He pulled from me with a growl as he turned and grabbed the lunging Priest. He slammed him to the wall and drove the knife deep into the Priest’s shoulder impaling him to the wall. I watched on in horror, I was split in what I wanted to do. 

Black Hat stormed past me and grabbing another lantern and smashing it at the Priest’s feet, he pulled me up against him tightly and jumped us up through the skylight making me cry out and grip him tight. He pulled me along the train heading towards the back of it, but paused to look at the incoming city and then down at me, “Your father won’t let us reach the city,” he trailed a hand down my throat, our eye’s connecting, “I can take you to my queen,” his face nuzzled my throat and my eyes fluttered shut, “You could serve with me,” His tongue flicked along the wound and groaned. He jerked away from me just in time as a cross with a blade in it soared between us.

“Ever vigilant, Ivan,” Black Hat turned towards the priest who was standing shakily on top of the train, “But you lose,” Black Hat grabbed me jumped down into the space between the car below. He jammed the door behind us and slid the car door along the side open and illuminated a motorcycle. He slid onto it smoothly and I hesitated as he held a hand out to me, “We have to leave now,”

I heard the footsteps on the roof above. I was frozen, torn between my family and Black Hat. There was this dark pull to Black Hat, he felt oddly like freedom.

I slid onto the motorcycle behind him wrapping my arms around him and caught eyes with the priest as he busted through the car door, “I’m sorry,”

The bike lunged off the car and we hit the ground hard and took a sharp turn speeding back along the tracks where we just came from. A loud explosion made me look over my shoulder to see the train crumpling into a large fire. I tucked my head into his back.

“Looks like your sister and her boy are ahead,” Black Hat yelled back to me. A few seconds later a motorcycle zoomed past us and I caught a glimpse of Lucy’s red hair blowing behind. I wonder if she noticed me. I glanced back seeing the motorcycle continuing towards the wreckage.

We stopped at the first town on the tracks that we came upon. It was empty and there was blood splattered in some of the windows. I moved closer to Black Hat whimpering,

“Is it safe here?”

He looked towards my gaze and put a hand on my back leading me further into town, “That was from when we stopped last night,”

“Oh,” I stumbled slightly but swallowed hard as we walked up to a bar. I froze as soon as we walked through the door, bodies were sprawled out everywhere. The stench of the blood and guts made my stomach roll, “I’m going to be sick,”

He pulled my hand towards the stairs and I quickly followed to get away from the smell, he led us into a room and closed the door blocking out the smell. My heart was racing, what had I done, I willingly joined up with a murderer.

“Shhhh,” Black Hat walked up to me, pushing my matted hair from my face. I trembled from fear as I looked up at him, eyes locked with his. I could feel my body relax under the gaze, his thumb trace lightly across my bottom lip.

“I don’t even know your name,” I whispered, body lax and my brain felt fuzzy like when I got into father’s wine. His movement froze and he licked his dry lips,

“Vascar,”

“Vascar,” I repeated, I reached up and touched his face, “My unc-” I paused furrowing my eyebrows, “My father will probably be hell bent on finding me,”

“I’m hoping so,” he wrapped his arms around my waist, “I have unfinished business with him,”

“You mean to kill him. Why?”

He chuckled bringing his face close to mine, “Another story for another time,” He lifted me like I weighed nothing making my skirt bunch up around my waist as he wrapped my legs around his hips. He had me pressed tightly against the wall, my heart speeding up for other reasons now,

“I-I never-”

His mouth was at mine roughly his hand sliding up my side cupping my breast, his hips grinding against the apex of my thighs, “Oh I know,” he growled his stubble brushing my cheek as he ran his tongue down my throat, “I could taste it,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So next chapter is going to get a bit smutty up in here. I will dedicate just the chapter to the smut, so if it offends your delicate sensibilities you can skip it :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said at the end of the last chapter, this here is the SMUT :D that is what this chapter is from beginning to end. So skip this if its not what you wanna read.

Vascar’s hands slid up under my shirt as his mouth sucked at the healing wound on my neck, those rough hands running up my bare skin made my eyes flutter. I could feel the bulge in his pants growing harder and I couldn’t help but grind into lightly forcing a deep moan from him. He pulled away from my throat his pupils dilated and began pulling my top from me slowly, which took every ounce of control to not cover myself. I watched his eyes trail down to my bare chest and felt the vibrations of a growl as he slid his hands over them. I could feel my core warming up as he ran his thumbs over my erect nipples,

“Vascar,” I softly moaned as I canted my hips against him,

“Oh darling, the things I’m going to do to you,” his voice was the deepest I’ve heard yet. His hands slide down my sides and grip the top of my skirt and ripped it in half. His tongue trailed his bottom lip as his fingertips traced the skin along the top of my underwear, with a low grunt he gripped them in one hand ripping them from my body. I let out a squeal as the fabric was pulled from my body, the fabric discarded onto the pile of my destroyed skirt. His hand dug into my hair as his mouth captured mine, the seam of his pants dragged deliciously along a bundle of nerves making me whimper into his mouth.

My hands slid from his shoulders and began tugging his shirt from his pants, I clumsily began working on the buttons. I pushed open the fabric and ran my hands over the planes of his skin feeling hard muscles and bumps from scars. I trailed down lower along his chest feeling a light patch of hair directing me to continue my trek farther down. He let out a growl and grabbed my hands as I tried to begin working on his pants, he pinned them on either side of my head tightly against the wall continuing his harsh kiss.

My breathing was growing heavier from the constant friction, I could feel myself building up to a release. My body felt like it was on fire and Vascar just stoked those flames when he released my wrists and one of his hands slid down between us.

“So wet for me,” he groaned against my mouth, he slid one of his thick fingers into my opening slowly. I let out another whine feeling his finger slowly pump into me, the sensation was new and felt like heaven, “So fucking tight,” he gritted out as he slid in a second finger. His mouth was at my throat again, I felt his blunt teeth scrape along the wound tearing it back open. His movements sped up when the blood touched his tongue, and I couldn’t help but match the rhythm of fingers.

“Please, I’m so close,” my nails dug into his shoulders begging for the release. My body began shuddering and I let out a cry as a wave of ecstasy crashed over me. I felt myself clamp down on his fingers, 

“Oh god!” I clung to his shoulders my breathing ragged.

“There is no God here,” he chuckled pulling back slightly and began working on his own pants. I trailed my gaze down his chest and held my breath as he pulled himself from his pants. My eyes widened and looked back up to his face, he had that wicked grin on his face, “You’re in for a ride, darling,”

He shifted his grip so that he held me up by my ass with one hand and lined himself up with my entrance with the other, I looked down as he slowly pressed the tip into my entrance. My heart rate began speeding up again, “Is it going to fit?” I whispered slightly panicked; I couldn’t see how he would fully fit. He didn’t respond he just let out a growl and snapped his hips forward and sheathed himself in one quick motion tearing a scream from me. Pain tore through my insides, “It hurts,” I whined grasping at his shoulders tightly digging my nails in, he hadn’t continued to move,

“Fuck girl, you’re strangling my cock,” his breath harsh on my neck, both hands were gripping my thighs pulling me tight against him. His fingers were digging deep into my flesh, and I let out a whimper as he began pulling himself from me. I looked down and watched him slowly pull his length from me, I could see pink traces of blood on his cock. I looked up to his face to see him staring at the same thing, “You may want to hold on,” his amber eyes trailed back up to mine. He thrust hard back into me tearing another scream this time continuing at a harsh pace. My arms were tight around his neck nails digging into his skin whimpering, through the pain of movements I was starting to feel that familiar build I had earlier. I closed my eyes resting my head back on the wall trying to focus on that feeling, Vascar’s mouth ended up on my throat again but this time I felt his fangs drag slowly down the column of my neck. Soon his thrusts were pulling moans from me, his dick dragging along a spot up inside that made my breath catch in my throat. He was pounding so deep and hard into me that my head was beginning to spin and I could feel myself tightening around him.

“Please,” I begged, “Vascar, I’m so close again,” My eyes rolled back as my second orgasm hit me making me cry out and tighten my legs around his hips, my body gripping his dick tightly.

“Goddammit,” he grunted thrusting his hips harder trying to hold off through my orgasm. He stilled inside me when he felt me go limp in his arms, “Not done with you yet,” he nipped at my lower lip.

He pulled his erection from me with a groan and moved us from the wall and deposited me on the bed in the corner of the room. His mouth went to my breasts instantly, rolling a nipple lightly between his teeth making me arch my back with a gasp. My hands went to his hair, which knocked the hat off his head, and my fingers threaded through his thick soft hair tugging it slightly. I pushed his jacket and shirt down his shoulders and he shrugged them off with out breaking contact. His mouth then began to mover farther down, and my eyes went wide pulling at his hair,

“What are you doing?” I panted,

“Now how can I pass up on this feast,” he purred moving down his eyes locked on mine, his face slowly lowered between my thighs and his hot breath ghosted over my dripping core making me shudder. We moaned in unison as I felt his thick tongue run up between my folds and swirled along that bundle of nerves that was being stimulated from his pants earlier. He maneuvered my legs over his shoulder as he delve his tongue into my entrance, his mouth began moving there as if he were kissing my mouth. I let go of his hair and ran my hands up my body letting out a loud moan,

“Vascar, God you feel so good,” I just received a growl in response but then felt a finger slide in deep into my opening and curling over that same spot his dick was hitting. His mouth moved up began working at my clit again stimulating it vigorously with his tongue while sucking on it. Two fingers deep in me again he kept brushing that spot deep inside me constantly, making my legs quiver.

His mouth moved back down so that his tongue and fingers were in my hole while his other hand came up and he used his thumb to continue where his mouth had been. I gripped the blanket under me tightly, grinding my hips deeper into his face. Praises spilled from my lips like a waterfall, the pool of heat in my abdomen was threatening to spill over again. He pulled away suddenly right when I was on the edge and let out a whine of protest, but he quickly rectified the situation as he slid his erection back into me tearing another yelp from me. It burned again but it quickly faded to pleasure as he began thrusting into me at a rapid pace pulling me back towards that edge.

“Cum for me, cum now,” his guttural voice commanded flashing his fangs at me, my body crumbled, and I was wracked with another orgasm that had me clawing my nails down his back. He let out a growl and snapped his teeth hard next to my throat and he thrust through his own orgasm releasing himself deep inside me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is currently the last chapter of this story, satisfied with the end but more could come from this down the road. :)

The room was dark when I woke to a growling stomach, a lone lamp lit up the far corner of the room. I pushed myself up on my elbows and winced from the pain radiating from my abdomen. I pushed the blankets aside and made my way to the pile of my destroyed clothes seeing if they were salvageable. Minus my top, my skirt and underwear were destroyed. I pulled the top on and wrapped the blanket from the bed around my waist making my way towards the door. I pulled it open and the smell of death hit me like a ton of bricks making me cover my mouth and nose.

I slowly made my way down the stairs to find the bodies piled in a corner and dark blood stains spotting the floor. Vascar was sitting at the bar illuminated by a single lamp, with an empty bottle of whiskey on the bar and a half-finished drink in his hand. I closed my eyes trying to block out the smell,

“I thought you were going to sleep all night,” his voice made me jump,

“I’m hungry,” I whispered. I felt uneasy around him again, seeing the bodies around had brought me crashing back to reality of who I ran off with. He glanced over his shoulder towards me, he let out a chuckle after trailing those amber eyes over my figure. He finished off his drink and pushed away from the bar and moved over to the pile of bodies and pulled a skirt from a corpse. He sauntered over towards me pressing the fabric into my hands. His eyes watched me drop the sheet blushing and I quickly pulled on the used skirt blanching at the thought of this being on a corpse.

“So am I,” his hand cupped the back of my neck, “It took everything to not rip your throat out while fucking you,” My heart rate sped up pulsing heavy along his fingertips, “The taste of blood from your dripping cunt made me almost snap,” His other arm wrapped tightly around me pulling me tightly against him, his tongue ran along his fangs as he stared intently at my throat.

The whine of motorcycles pulled his gaze from me, "We'll get to that later," he mumbled softly, and I released a breath I hadn’t realize I was holding. Vascar was at the bar in a blur of movement, putting out the lamp dousing us in darkness. I made my way to the window, seeing the bikes stop where we had left ours when arriving.

“Looks like the cavalry has arrived,” Vascar pressed himself along my backside, his cheek brushed against mine. I felt like I should have called out to the two figures carefully making their way down the street, “Thinking of leaving?” his head now turned towards me, hands resting on my hips, “Go on, call out to them,”

I turned in his grip, “And if I do? If I stay, I’ll die,”

His hand cupped my face, “I will lead the army that will cleanse the world,” his orange eyes trailed my face, “I can make you stronger, your father’s blood runs through your veins,” His eyes were practically glowing in the moon light coming in from the window, “You can become a great warrior,” I felt myself falling into those eyes, that dark pull deep down in me had me torn.

“Please don’t kill him,” I whispered,

“He will just keep hunting us,”

“Vascar," the priests voice turned our attention back to the window, "I know you’re still here! Release my daughter!” We moved back to the window to find him a few buildings down looking around. The priestess next to him on guard,

“Do you trust me?” A part of me was screaming no,

“Yes,” I breathed out after a long pause,

He grabbed my arm harshly and dragged me towards the door and slammed it open, “Ivan,” he called loudly to the Priest, “Took you long enough to get here,”

My father took a step forward and so did the priestess, Vascar suddenly pulled me flush against his front side. His hand roughly yanking my head to the side, making me cry out in shock, “Now, now. Ivan,”

“Let her go!” the Priest called out again,

“Now, I’m pretty sure she doesn’t want to leave, we’ve gotten to know each other pretty intimately,” he chuckled running his nose down my throat, grinding into me. We caught movement again but then I felt his fangs press against my neck threatening to break the skin. The two Priests were closer but froze at the threat, my heart was pounding in my chest causing him to groan. He removed his fangs from my throat, but his mouth stayed close to my flesh, “Now if either of you try that again, I will rip her pretty little throat out and make sure you watch her become infected. Wouldn’t it be poetic, Ivan, you having to kill your own daughter?”

I felt a sudden movement from behind me and then I saw Vascar rushing the two Priests, the shock present on their face at the sudden ambush.

“No!” I cried out as Vascar tackled Ivan. The priestess drew two knives lunging towards the fighting men.

Vascar threw the priest into a nearby window and turned towards the woman. 

“Still the ever-faithful bitch,” Vascar slowly circled the armed priestess, “I bet he still never gave you that second look you longed for, shooting Ivan all those glances. Never actually making a move, all because of those pesky vows,” he clicked his tongue with a devious smile.

“You know nothing, Vascar,” she hissed and moved to strike. I clasped my hands over my mouth watching him block her blows and then slowly disarming her one knife at a time. He sent a punch to her gut making her fly into crate shattering under the force. He was on top of her in seconds and I could hear the squelch of him digging into her throat even over her scream. I backed away from the scene and found a chest behind me.

“Shh,” A hand went over my mouth and I was dragged back into the bar. My father was dragging me through a back hallway and towards another door. He slammed the door open to the outside only to freeze, finding Vascar standing there.

“Now where do you think you are going?” he growled, his face was covered in blood, his eyes blazing, “We’re just getting started,” He began storming towards us, but I pushed forward running up to Vascar,

“Please no,” my hands were on his chest, “Vascar, please don’t kill him,”

He was staring over my head towards my father, eerily still, but his body tense and ready to strike.

“Sarah,” the priest said softly, “Come with me, your sister is worried sick,” I looked over my shoulder at him, his blue eyes pleading with me his hand clutching his side breathing heavy.

“I can’t,” I whispered, I felt a rumble of laughter from Vascar under my hands that were still pressed against his chest.

“As I had said earlier Ivan, you lose,” Vascar’s mouth came crashing down onto mine, I barely registered the blood on his lips. The dark part of me wrapped my arms around his neck deepening the kiss,

“No!” my father yelled pulling me from the vampire’s grip sending me to the ground. Vascar was tackled once again but this time ended up underneath the priest. The priest pulled out a cross shaped knife and tried slamming it down into the vampire’s chest but was blocked, and took a fist to his wounded side flinging him from the vampire. Vascar stood seething, grabbing the limp man and smashed him through the door we just came from and was making his way in to finish the job.

“Vascar, let’s go,” I grabbed his hand, he turned towards me snapping his fangs making me gasp stumbling backwards, “Please,” It was my turn to hold out my hand out to him. He glanced back hearing my father stumble inside the building, but in two large strides wrapped his arms around me and shot us into the air landing on the roof above. He leapt to a few more roof tops until we were at the train station and he jumped down to the bikes. I slid on behind him and we surged forward taking off into the darkness.

The mountainous hive was drawing closer, it almost glowed in the moonlight against the ink back drop of the sky. It felt like we had been on the bike for what felt like forever, my head was resting in the middle of his back starting at the stars in the sky in awe at their beauty.

I must have dozed off at some point because the harsh breaking from the bike stirred me up right. I stared in awe up at the hive, I was here for a short time before with my sister before we were thrown on the train, but it was still just so immense I don’t think I’d ever get over the size.

He squatted down, “Get on,” I climbed onto his back wrapping my arms around his neck, he stood as if I weighed nothing and jumped to the side of the steep wall and began moving inhumanly fast up the side of it.

As we stepped into one of the entrances it caused me to shiver, it was cold like a tomb. Vascar turned to me,

“I’m taking you to the queen,” his hand trailed down my face and my throat, “Will you take her blood?” My heart raced at the thought,

“Is that what happened to you?”

“When I was here many years ago with your father we came to destroy this place, kill the queen and all of the vampires that lived here,” he pulled my hand lightly as we continued down the tunnel making our slow decent down, “We were vastly out numbered and I was taken by the vampires. They took me to the lowest chamber and tore into me leaving me on the brink of death, until she came to me.” He glanced over at me gauging my reaction, but I listened in fascination, “She fed me her blood, becoming my angel of salvation,”

“How does it feel? To be part of them?”

“My senses are alive, I could hear your heart beating earlier when you were upstairs in a different room. When I touch anything I can feel every groove, every flaw. The hunger hurts but when you feed,” he closed his eyes and hummed, “Never tasted anything so delicious before,” he chuckled looking back to me, “The strength has its perks too, I get to throw you around like my rag doll,” he licked his lips.

I looked away with a blush gracing my cheeks, we walked in silence my brain wracking over what he had talked about. A dark part of me wanted this, the freedom, the power; the other part of me was terrified at the thought, never be human again, always be hunted by my family.

He paused before we stepped into a large chamber, “So what’s the verdict, darling,”

I glanced into the room seeing it empty, “It will just be me, you, and your Queen?” I really didn’t feel like being torn to shreds by multiple vampires.

“Our Queen,” he purred down my neck, I could feel his excitement at the idea of me considering, “Yes it would just be us.” His breath shaky, “Unfortunately your father destroyed most of this hive in the train wreck, so we must rebuild elsewhere, reform our troops,” My heart was pounding so hard I thought my chest was going to explode, he cupped my chin in his hand, “What’ll it be?” his eyes were bright from excitement, “Join me, I am the future and you will lead beside me,”

I nodded slowly, finally crumbling and fully giving in to him, “Yes,” my answer barely off my tongue when his lips crashed against mine, his hands grasping at my hips tightly. Without breaking the kiss, he moved us into the chamber and sat me down on a flat stone that almost looked like an altar. He pressed me down laying me flat against the stone. He was knelt between my legs again, skirt hiked up so that he was pressed tightly against me.

“Do you trust me?” his breath was hot and heavy on my throat,

“Of course,” I answered right away this time.

“This will hurt, but I promise, you will return to me stronger than ever,” I nodded releasing a shaky breath and tilted my head to the side exposing my throat to him, “Always such a good girl for me,” he growled.

I let out a cry when his fangs dug deep into my neck, clinching the fabric of his shirt tightly in my fist. His mouth latched to my throat and began pulling my blood harshly through the wound, pain coursed through my body. I could feel him grinding up against me as he fed, his groans of pleasure ringing in the chamber around us. My heartbeat was pounding in my ears, my vision becoming muted, my breathing shallow. My limbs were beginning to feel heavy and my grip slipped from his shirt. I could see feint movement beside us, and the queen towered over us. I gasped trying to catch my breath, but my body was feeling so cold and hollow, this place would be my tomb.

Vascar let out a low moan as his fangs pulled from my throat, he looked up at the Queen with adoration as I saw her slice a long nail down her forearm. Vascar’s thick fingers cupped my jaw holding it open as she held her now bleeding arm above my face. The thick blood hitting my cheek first but then it dripped into my mouth, the taste was unlike anything I had before. The strawberry paled in comparison. I felt a surge run through my body making my gasps come out louder and all I could do was stare up at my Queen, her mind slowly working into mine. I could feel her, I could feel Vascar and my brethren. I felt free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hoped you liked this, I couldn't get this story out of my head fast enough. Let me know what you think :)


End file.
